1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tile floor structure and method for applying such tile structure to floor surface of offices, corridors and various rooms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a so-called wet-type attaching method in which tiles are stuck and fixed on surface of floors or the like formed with concrete, etc. with use of a mortar. As a dry-type attaching method, several methods have been known such as a method which prepares a sheet on which several tiles are adhered beforehand and sticks the sheet on floors with use of adhesives, and a method which projects legs on the back of tiles, puts the legs into holes provided on floor surface and fixes tiles with use of adhesives.
The above wet-type method is an effective method in the case where water-resistance and strength are required, for example, bathroom, lavatory, etc. where a large amount of water is flowed and places where heavy loads are repeatedly effected. However, the method is, in the cases other than the above-mentioned case, not economical because of the necessity of skilled workers in construction, a long term of work and high cost.
Even in the above-mentioned dry-type method which was developed for eliminating the defects of the wet-type method, it is necessary to put joint materials in a space between tiles after tile attachment. Further, the method of putting the legs projected on the back of tiles in the holes of floor surface involves the drawback that the formation of legs on the back of tiles makes the cost higher.
Both methods as mentioned above involve a problem that reattachment of tiles cannot be easily conducted.